Niño de La Hoja
by katym
Summary: "Niño de la hoja" Las aventuras de Shinachiku Suna. Esta historia si lo situamos en el manga vendría a ser el capítulo 701
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada de la historia original "You Are a Child of the Leaf."  
>Aquí les dejo el link de la autora :) no olviden visitarla! operadeglace . tumblr . com<p>

* * *

><p>Shinachiku siempre se sintió como un extraño<p>

Algo desde su nacimiento parecía fuera de lugar, su herencia.  
>Lo sentía muy dentro de él, pertenecía a otro lugar que no fuesen las pálidas arenas del desierto y las polvorientas llanuras<p>

En sus sueños podía oler extensas praderas de pasto verde intenso y sentir las frescas ráfagas de humedad lamiendo su piel, pero por encima de cualquier otra cosa, era el sonido de las hojas, sonaban majestuosamentente y el correr del agua embalsamaba su alma

Amaba las hojas más que cualquier otra cosa

Lamentablemente, hay una escasez de cosas verdes en Sunagakure

"Suna tiene su propia belleza hijo mío, la arena fluye por tus venas."

Su padre siempre bromeaba cuando Shinachiku se quejaba de su seco y árido hogar

Y hablando de bromas...

Su padre Ryoukan era el ninja médico más célebre en la aldea de la arena, sin embargo aquí estaba él, muriendo por causa desconocida, una dolencia incurable.

."Esto… esto no es justo papá." Shinachiku susurró airadamente_, _golpeando sus puños con mucha frustración en su regazo  
>"Tú eres todo lo que tengo en este lugar"<p>

El muchacho rubio estaba en lo cierto. Ryoukan no tenía otra familia a parte de Shinachiku, lo que significa que Shinachiku no tiene otra familia aparte de él.

Una vez que su padre muera él se quedaría solo en las llanuras de arena y tendrá que valerse por sí mismo.

Por supuesto él tenía su equipo, pero era consciente que en varias ocasiones fue más un obstáculo que una ayuda 

_"Shina-chikushou! ¿De qué sirve su ninjutsu médico si se lastima tan a menudo, no lo puedes utilizar en nadie más que no seas tú!?"_

_"Usted lleva el símbolo de un ninja pero eres demasiado débil para ser un verdadero ninja."_

_"apártate de mi camino!"_

_"No te emociones demasiado, sólo eres un ninja gracias a nosotros."_

La mano de Ryoukan en la mejilla de Shinachiku borró todos esos pensamientos negativos y lo trajo a la realidad con su padre moribundo

"Hijo... la vida seguirá siendo difícil para ti." Ryoukan estaba tembloroso mientras aparentemente lee la mente de Shina. "Sólo recuerda siempre que Te amo. Tengo fe en ti que harás grandes cosas!"

El chico rubio miraba el suelo sintiendo vergüenza ya que honestamente dudaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas.  
>El hombre frágil habla de nuevo y levanta su mano para agarrar la mano del adolescente melancólico.<p>

"Hará grandes cosas, porque está en su sangre". Él sonríe y luego tose. Shina ve sangre chorreando por la comisura de su boca y rápidamente lo limpia con un trapo húmedo.

"Padre..." El niño dice con cautela mientras limpia la sangre de la barbilla del hombre enfermizo, reúne el poco coraje que le quedaba para poder hacer esa pregunta en un momento así.

"¿Quién... quién era mi madre?"

Ryoukan hace una pausa, cierra los ojos y sonríe como si su mente estuviese imaginando algún tipo de tesoro celestial.

"Yo... yo realmente nunca te dije quién era, ¿eh?" Rie Ryoukan pero luego su risa se ve interrumpida con otra tos llena de sangre.  
>"¿Qué clase de padre soy yo?" Él dice con tristeza mientras aprieta el agarre de la mano de Shina.<p>

"Supongo que tienes la edad suficiente para saber la verdad. Por favor no te enojes... pero me dieron instrucciones de nunca mencionártelo."

Shinachiku se inclina hacia él escuchando atentamente lo que su padre tiene que decir.

"decirme que?"

Lo siguiente que oyó lo cambiaría todo...

"Te quiero hijo... pero… usted no es realmente mi hijo". El viejo jadeo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Los ojos esmeraldas de Shinachiku se ampliaron con horror e incredulidad. 

"Usted… es un hijo de la hoja." 


	2. Chapter 2

**-Story by ODG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__usted es un hijo de la hoja"_

Después de la críptica declaración, su vida lentamente iba desapareciendo de sus ojos… Ryoukan había fallecido.

Shinachiku sólo podía sentarse y mirar con incredulidad, el silencio era ensordecedor de forma que él se quedó con misterios no resueltos y un agujero en su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hubo un gran funeral que tuvo lugar en la aldea del padre adoptivo de Shinachiku, de la que incluso el Kazekage y sus hermanos estuvieron presentes.

La sombría multitud mostraba sus respetos, ninguno de ellos conocía a Shinachiku ya que eran mucho mayores que él, colegas de su cuidador fallecido sin duda.

Él divisó a sus compañeros de equipo; Ayaka y Magire, estaban presentes pero se habían ido tan pronto como hubo un cambio de personas que iban a ese lugar para dar su apoyo

"Lo siento por su pérdida Shinachiku." Su pecho comenzó a arder mientras escuchaba una voz que no creía que él oiría, cargado de suavidad y preocupación

"Gracias, Ayaka-chan." Él dice en voz baja mientras miraba a la tercera persona que conformaba su equipo, la cual él pensaba que lo había abandonado.

Ella era una chica bonita con el pelo largo de color rojo que traía generalmente en una coleta alta, y profundos ojos azules que le recordaba a Shina el cielo extraño, tempestuoso de la aldea. El chico rubio pensó que se veía preciosa, incluso cuando ella estaba usando su ropa triste de negro.

"Yo sé que estás solo ahora y te envidio." afirma Ayaka.

Shinachiku aprieta los dientes y furiosamente sus labios pero sin replicar, sabía que era su forma de tratar de consolarlo.

"Quiero decir, usted debe intentar vivir con diez hermanos mayores…"

_"__me encantaría tener hermanos..."_

Ayaka pone una mano cálida en su hombro y la cara de Shinachiku enrojece con en el contacto

"Yo... creo ... que deberías saber ... que yo ..." tartamudea Ayaka, enrojeciendo la cara de Shinachiku aún más, el rostro de la chica adquirió un tono rojizo debido a los nervios, él realmente creía que ella era la chica más linda que jamás había conocido.

"Ayaka!. Shinachiku!".

Los dos Chuunin se dan vuelta para ver al Kazekage y sus dos hermanos abordándolos. Ambos se inclinan respetuosamente y Kankuro es el siguiente en hablar

"hey! Mocosa tenemos que hablar con su Shinachiku en privado" dijo con burla el hombre pintado

"Él no es mio!" Ayaka gruñe enfadada, golpeándolo con su mano, dejando a Kankuro riéndose en su ausencia. Temari se adelanta y en las manos de Shina deja una caja lacada en negro con el símbolo de la aldea de la arena en la parte superior. Su expresión es tierna y amable, muy diferente a la expresión que suele llevar.

"Esta caja era de su padre y se la dejó a usted." Habló el kazekage pelirrojo, su mirada siempre era intimidante para Shinachiku. "También no tiene que preocuparse por su comida, dinero o vivienda, ya que el pueblo ahora cubrirá todas sus necesidades y deseos de acuerdo con la última voluntad de su padre."

Shinachiku sostiene la caja cerca de su pecho como si fuese un último abrazo de su amado padre

"Tu padre ha sido muy valioso para nuestro pueblo con sus numerosos años de dedicación por su servicio y amistad. Si usted tiene alguna necesidad, por favor no dude en preguntar me" Gaara se inclina con respeto y da la vuelta para irse junto con su hermano y hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"estoy taaaaaan hambriento..."

Toda una semana había pasado desde el funeral de Ryoukan y Shinachiku ya se había comido todo lo que tenía en su despensa.

_"Supongo que tienes la edad suficiente para saber la verdad. Por favor no te enojes... pero me dieron instrucciones de nunca mencionártelo."_

¿Quién le instruyó? ¿Quién no quiere que se sepa la verdad? Su madre? Su padre biológico?

Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente.

_"Usted es un hijo de la hoja."_

¿Qué quiso decir exactamente? Niño de la hoja… ¿Nací de un árbol ..?

Shinachiku extiende su cuerpo en el desordenado suelo de su casa con la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar la caja de las cenizas de su padre junto a su retrato. Sus ojos se estrecharon con enojo debido a la sonrisa que mostraba ese retrato, ya que en ese momento, parecía estar burlándose de él.

El hombre que sabía las respuestas que estaba buscando ahora estaba compuesto por mil partículas de ceniza dentro de esa pequeña caja junto a su foto.

caja ...

LA CAJA!

La caja que su padre le dejó!

Golpeó su cabeza con sus manos y se puso de pie corriendo a su habitación para recuperar la caja lacada negra que el Kazekage le había dado.

"¿Cómo pude haber olvidado algo así!?" dice Shina con frustración consigo mismo. Recordó dejarla caer al suelo y patearla con rabia bajo su cama antes de arrojarse sobre ella y llorar por la pérdida de su único pariente en el pueblo.

Después de unos minutos de revolver y buscar dentro del desorden que había debajo de su cama, sus dedos sintieron las suaves caras de la caja que su padre le había legado.  
>Con una respiración lenta y pausada lo sacó y lo colocó en su regazo. El corazón le latía como si él acababa de terminar una carrera de kilómetros, mientras sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a quitarle la tapa a lo que muy bien podría ser la respuesta a las preguntas que lo atormentaban.<p>

"Toc, toc!"

Trato de ignorar el hecho de que alguien golpeaba su puerta mientras trataba de levantar la tapa de la caja, lo cual para él era muy difícil de lograr.

"Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc!"

Los golpes se hicieron más urgentes.

Shinachiku gruñe y coloca la caja bajo el brazo caminando con furia hacia su puerta, ante la sospecha de que la persona en el otro lado no va a desaparecer hasta que abra la puerta.

"..."

Su mano se detuvo en la manija de la puerta cuando el golpeteo se detuvo, extrañado de que su visitante dejó de golpear la puerta.

.

"SHYAAAAAAAA!"

.

Sus ojos se abren al reconocer el repentino grito que se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Ayaka-Cha-"

Su puerta principal es derribada con el chico rubio debajo de ella, aplastándolo en el suelo mientras su compañera de equipo salta sobre esta agresivamente.

"Shinachiku! ¿Dónde estás?!" Ella grita con voz desesperada corriendo hacia la habitación.

"Háblame !"

Por debajo de la pesada puerta se podían oír los gemidos de Shinachiku, podía escuchar como Ayaka lo buscaba por toda su casa, empujó la puerta de madera lejos de él y se sentó frotándose la cabeza que le palpitaba del dolor.

"Estoy aquí... Ayaka-chan." Le dice con una voz alta y suave a la intrusa que responde inmediatamente corriendo a la entrada de su casa para verlo.

"¡Idiota!" Ella le grita con rabia y con los puños cerrados a los costados.  
>"Yo... pensé que estabas muerto! Has estado desaparecido durante toda la semana!"<p>

Shinachiku se pone delante de ella y se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza regalándole una brillante, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Ayaka.

"Lo siento por haberte preocupado" responde conmovido por su preocupación acerca de su bienestar y con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, ella se adelanta lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

_"__A… A… Ayaka-chan va abrazarme ..?"_

Shinachiku se sonroja y se inclina hacia ella con mucha determinación, Ayaka sigue su ejemplo inclinándose más y más hasta que... ella puede acercarse lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de él y corriéndose rápidamente hacia atrás sosteniendo su nariz.

"No te has duchado en una semana, verdad!?"

"Yo estaba un poco angustiado..." menciona avergonzado.

Ayaka parecía que estaba a punto de dar un discurso acerca de la falta de higiene, pero ella lo miró comprensivamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"entonces, ¿por qué te tomó tanto tiempo para contestarme?" Ella preguntó dejando su largo cabello rojo en su hombro derecho.

Shinachiku se inclina para recoger la caja de su padre, la entrada realizada con la fuerza bruta de Ayaka había sacado convenientemente la tapa de la caja y ahora estaba abierta en sus manos.

"Yo estaba abriendo la caja que el Kazekage me había dado de mi padre." Afirma distraídamente mientras quita el paño que cubre el contenido de la caja.

"Eso fue hace una semana también, que es lo que hay dentro de él?" Ayaka pregunta impaciente mirando por encima de sus dedos.

Las manos de Shina sienten un poco de tela y tira de ella hacia arriba, era una larga tira de género color negro sobre la cual brillaba un destello de metal.

"Es una hitai-ate? ¿Por qué habría algo así?" pregunta la kunoichi peliroja sin entender, mientras que Shinachiku estaba completamente lleno de alegría por su descubrimiento

"Mira esto..." Señalando el símbolo que estaba en el centro del protector de la frente aparentemente normal.

"Un niño de la hoja ..." El niño dice con alegría mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Ayaka seguía sin entender.

.

.

.

"Soy de Konoha."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story by ODG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Naruto-kun! ¿Dónde está su primer hitai-ate?"

Una hermosa mujer con largo cabello negro y ojos claros pide cortésmente mientras dobla un pequeño par de pantalones color rosa y lo coloca en una pila ordenada en la cama donde estaba ella sentada.

"Um ... ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Una voz masculina se hace eco desde el cuarto de baño.

"Oh por nada especial, es solo que bolt tiene problemas para encajar ... él simplemente no se siente motivado para hacer bien su trabajo en la escuela, pensé que tal vez podría darle su viejo hitai-ate para inspirarlo y que él haga mejor su trabajo." responde con suavidad.

Hubo un momento en que no hubo respuesta por parte del varón en la ducha, sólo el sonido del agua corriendo y el drenaje en el piso.

"El chico me odia. ¿Por qué iba a querer mi vieja reliquia?" el hombre conocido como Naruto dice finalmente, respondiendo con mucho cuidado, sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos por el miedo.

Su mente fue transportada a una noche estrellada, el crujir de las hojas en el viento como un mar de sonido y ella... Cómo podía verse tan celestialmente gracias a la pálida luz de la luna mientras reposaba en sus brazos ...

_"Lo digo en serio."_

_"No Naruto, no puedo tomar esto! Piensa en ello ... me dijiste que encarna todas sus esperanzas y sueños! No puedo, yo solo ..."_

_"Yo no tendría ninguno de esos sueños sin ti. Yo no tendría ninguna esperanza sin ti."_

_"No ... no digas eso ..."_

No sabía cómo decirle a su esposa Hinata que le había dado el hitai-ate que era para su hijo primogénito a su primer amor.

"¡Oh! Yo, uh, creo que se lo dejé a un amigo para que me lo guardara". Dice Naruto dándole más potencia al agua de la ducha para que su sonido tratara de ahogar los sutiles toques de su verdad estirada.

"Por favor trate de recuperarlo para mí ¿si?" Hinata termina doblar la ropa de sus hijos y suspira.

Naruto golpea su frente contra los azulejos de la ducha y gime."¡Sí! Yo lo conseguiré hoy !"

Cuando era un mocoso genin Naruto nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como un Hokage: con todo el mundo haciéndole una reverencia; cumpliendo todos sus caprichos; siendo admirado por los hombres y mujeres por igual debido a su hombría. Luego de los interminables días de perder el tiempo y comer ramen...

Siendo el séptimo Hokage no era nada parecido a lo que había pensado que sería.

Había mucha responsabilidad junto con su liderazgo pero no había nadie más adecuado para la tarea de proteger y manejar el avance tecnológico de hoy en día en Konoha que Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe más valiente del mundo. Desafortunadamente su trabajo lo alejaba de su familia día tras día sin embargo Hinata llevaba muy bien todo esto,le daba su espacio, cuidaba los niños y mantenía la casa en orden. Pero su hijo pequeño Bolt y su pequeña hija Himawari estaban creciendo sin él.

Este era un pensamiento que lo perseguía todos los días cuando regresaba a casa tarde en la noche. El cansado Séptimo Hokage se colaba en sus dormitorios para besar sus mejillas mientras dormían, entristecido y sintiéndose cada vez más viejo cada vez que lo hacía.

Naruto sabía más que nadie en el pueblo el dolor de crecer sin padres, odiaba que su sueño de ser Hokage estuviera obligando a sus hijos experimentar el mismo tipo de dolor que él tenía cuando niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz de la mañana iluminaba la cima de la montaña junto al paisaje urbano de Konoha, el Séptimo Hokage se movió rápidamente por encima de los tejados para tomar una rápida parada antes de llegar a su trabajo, el aire era fresco y crujiente y podía oír los sonidos familiares de las hojas que silban en los bosques que rodeaban su hermosa casa.

Un salto más por encima de las calles y sus pies tocaron suavemente el tejado de una vivienda, él levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta pero se detiene al ver a la persona que iba a visitar, viéndola correr una ventana cercana y dirigirse hacia el balcón.

Era una mujer delgada con el pelo de color rosa pálido y ojos esmeralda, sostenía una taza en sus manos que desprendía un vapor muy notorio debido al aire frío de la mañana. La pequeña mujer se acercó a la barandilla del balcón para inclinarse con los codos en la barandilla mirando el sol que se levanta en la distancia.

Naruto tomó un momento para admirar uno de sus amigos más queridos de su vida mientras bebía su café esperando a que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Pensó que estaba tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio pero notó que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, ella debe haber estado llorando, otra vez...

"Buenos días, Sakura-chan!" Naruto dice alegremente, dándole una brillante sonrisa.

Sakura se vuelve de repente y sus hermosos ojos se iluminan mientras ve su sonrisa.

"Naruto Buenos días! Ven que no te he visto por un tiempo ! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Ella pregunta dejando su taza en la barandilla y caminando para quedar junto a su amigo de la infancia.

"¿Qué? No puedo estar aquí sólo porque te extraño Sakura-chan?" Él sonríe y sus mejillas bigotudas lo hacen lucir como un zorro travieso.

Sakura levanta una ceja y le sonríe con complicidad cruzando los brazos esperando una respuesta más convincente.

"Aw, me atrapaste. En realidad,… bueno ...", se ríe frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"Necesito que me devuelvas mi hitai-ate."

Naruto creyó ver un destello de tristeza y culpa en su expresión mientras lo miraba, pero desvió la mirada dirigiéndose a la puerta delantera.

"Lo siento, Naruto, Lo perdí." Ella sonríe débilmente, no es capaz de mirarle a los ojos.  
>"¿Por qué lo necesitas?"<p>

Era el turno de Naruto sentir un poco de tristeza.

_Así que ... ella realmente no se preocupa por mí después de todo ..._

Él negó con su cabeza rubia y trató de sonreír sin revelar su evidente dolor.

"Se suponía que debía dársela a nuestro hijo" Naruto dice simplemente.

Sus palabras tienen un impacto inmediato en Sakura la cual casi cae en la terraza, casi ya que en menos de un parpadeo Naruto salta a su lado y la coge en sus brazos.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan. ¿Usted está durmiendo lo suficiente?" Su amigo le pregunta con preocupación mientras él la sostiene de manera protectora en la calidez de sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Sakura comienza a temblar.

"Nu...nuestro hijo?" Ella repite su comentario anterior que tuvo tal efecto en ella.

"Bueno sí, Hinata y mio" La sonrisa de Naruto se deslizó al mismo tiempo que él la puso de nuevo en pie. "Hinata quería ver si ayudaría a bolt ... ya sabes… los problemas que está teniendo ese niño hoy en día."

Sakura toma una respiración profunda y suspira sosteniendo su mano en el relieve de su pecho.

"Oh, Bolt." Ella le sonríe con cautela, desgarrada por dentro ya que ella no estaba segura de si estaba aliviada o triste por la respuesta del hombre rubio.

"Me recuerda mucho a usted, en realidad Naruto… Lo siento pero no lo tengo ..."

Naruto le acaricia la cabeza cariñosamente y le sonríe, algo poco frecuente en él en esos días pero reservado únicamente para ser utilizado en su presencia.

"Ah, bueno voy a decirle que lo perdí." Luego de asegurarse de que ella esté estable salta a la barandilla y se despide de ella antes de saltar. "Bueno nos vemos más tarde Sakura-chan!"

Después de recuperar su taza, Uchiha Sakura camina lentamente hacia la cocina, donde se detiene frente al fregadero con el cuerpo inclinado sobre él y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer una vez más.

_"Gaara ... Por favor, tenga mucho cuidado con él."_

_"... Estás seguro de esto, Haruno-san?"_

_"Tengo que proteger ese sueño imposible de él."_

_"¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

_"Shinachiku."_

_"Qué apropiado."_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
